Republic of Cornopolia
Cornopolia is a meritocratic federation that resides in the Euronian Subcontinent. The head of the government the President who is elected every 2 years. They use Credits as their currency and speak English as their official language. Christianity is also the state religion, though it is unpopular in other nations, including Kaden and Dreki. International Relations Cornopolia is the only Meritocracy in Discord Nation and Cornopolia has mostly good relations with most of the countries in the world. Colonization Gabola Colony Cornopolia is the ruler of the Gabola Colony in north Rhana. Cornopolia was involved in the Khadidan War in north Rhana during 1905. Tripartite Alliance Cornopolia is part of the Tripartite Alliance, along with Kaden and Dreki. The alliance was created from and resulted in the abolishing of the Corn-Kade Economic Alliance between Cornopolia and Kaden to strengthen both of their economies. Though as of 1908, Kaden has left the Tripartite Alliance and the current state of the pact is unstable. Since Cornopolia's new party was elected, relations with Kaden have decreased, while Dreki's have continued to rise with the current war against Windland. Politics Democratic Party The Democratic Party of Cornopolia has been the main party of Cornopolia since 1900, despite that they have had only one President in office. The Democratic Party fought for office and the Consavate with the Laborer's Party and Cornopolian Worker's Party until Jared Hern established the Unitary Party, which quickly became the second most popular party. In 1906, Jared Hern almost won the Presidential Election, but lost to President Bella, who was the current President in 1906. After the 1906 election, President Bella announced she would not be running for President. In 1906 Isaac Olson, a Democratic Party member, also declared he would run in the 1908 election. Another Democratic Party member, Benjimin Browning, did the same in 1907. After the 1908 elections and Jared Hern winning, Browning admitted his own doubt of victory. Isaac Olson, the runner up, openly congratulated Jared, hoping that he would not ruin Cornopolia. Euronian Unitary Party The Unitary Party was established by Jared Hern. Jared Hern held several rallies and marches leading up to the 1906 Presidential Election where Jared ran for President. From 1904 to 1905, the Unitary Party grew in 10%+ in popularity within the population. Jared lost the 1906 elections to President Bella once again. Once President Bella declared she would not run for President in 1908, Jared began a large campaign. During 1907 and 1908, the Unitary and Democratic newspapers began adding more editorials than before. 32 total in 1908 from both parties. Eventually when the 1908 elections arrived in October, Jared won the elections with 67% of the vote and became President, soon establishing a Meritocracy. Geography Terrain Cornopolia's terrain consists mostly of forested regions and grass fields. However, in Northern Cornopolia, mountains make up most of the region, where most of Cornopolia's rivers originate from. The temperatures have been recorded to be 36 Degrees Fahrenheit at 5,000 Feet from sea level. The mountains are mostly uninhabited except for native tribes living at 10,000-15,000 Feet from sea level. The southeastern regions of Cornopolia include savanna like terrain, with very little trees spread out far from each other. The trees in this area have adapted to take advantage of the extra space and low density of plants, using air and animals to transport seeds. The fruits of many plants here are very unique and grown there exclusively in that area, making their international prices higher than other fruits. Category:Nation